


Кем мы будем завтра

by Orium



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mini, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orium/pseuds/Orium
Summary: Вхолостую чиркнула запасная зажигалка, потом ещё раз и ещё, виновато шипя, но не давая и толики огня. Он чертыхнулся. Стоящий чуть впереди, на углу тротуара, смытый бьющимся в припадке дождём незнакомец повернулся. Из-под зонта вылетела рука с зажатым кулаком, над которым вдруг родилось чуждое этому мокрому миру пламя. Поблагодарив, он сладко затянулся и пошёл прочь, оставляя за стенами позади своеручно порождённую когда-то болезнь, которая, к его сожалению, оказалась все-таки смертельной.





	

Непогода по обыкновению загоняла людей в бары. Хлопала дверь, новоприбывшие влетали вместе с запахом дождя и бензина. Останавливались на пороге, после темной улицы глаза слепли от яркого света, посетители щурились и рассеянно оглядывались в поисках свободного столика, чтобы тут же разочарованно выдохнуть, - все, увы, было занято. Спасала администратор. Она вежливо кланялась и провожала каждого новичка вглубь зала, где обязательно находился свободный стул. Все легко теснились, тут же знакомились – непогода сближала самых разных людей.  
Вновь открылась и закрылась дверь, оставляя на пороге двух офисных девушек. Веселые, хотя и насквозь промокшие, они, глотая смех, проговорили несколько слов и направились к дальнему углу бара, откуда то и дело доносились взрывы хохота.  
Сразу за девушками на порог шагнул высокий молодой мужчина. Редкие капли дождя запутались в коротких светлых волосах, запятнали темно-серой россыпью пальто. В руках пусто. Несомненно, дождь коснулся его ровно на секунды от автомобиля до двери бара. Мужчина внимательно огляделся и кивнул администратору. Она приглашающе провела рукой, но он не заметил, углядев что-то слева, в стороне бара, и сорвался с места, проворно, для его внушительных размеров, лавируя меж запруженных столиков.  
Его ждали. Сидящий вполоборота к залу человек указательным пальцем катал стакан по глади столешницы. Жалко плескались по краям остатки светло-коричневой жидкости, пробегали по гладким краям искры и, поднимаясь вверх, отсвечивали в тонких стеклах очков. Голова опущена, в зачесанных назад черных волосах горит холодное пламя светильников. Лица не видно, но это он: плечи, выпуклые мышцы которых истончило время, худая спина под тканью плаща, длинные ноги, закинутые одна на другую, глянцевитый лак на ботинках. Вот мужчина повернул голову и, увидев подходящего Вакамацу, дернул углом рта, потом склонился к уху сидящей рядом женщины, коротко, всего секунду, застыл и выпрямился обратно. И сразу же та скользнула на пол, бегло кольнув новоприбывшего прохладным взглядом; извиняющийся поклон оставил ее равнодушной. Крошечная сумочка хрупнула по грани стола бесчисленным разноцветьем камней, женщина небрежно сунула ее подмышку и, приласкав ладонью с хищно обозначенными ногтями плечо сидящего, удалилась в сторону уборной. Вакамацу проводил ее взглядом.  
\- Не бери в голову, - сказали рядом, - я заплатил за это место двумя порциями джина.  
Вакамацу кивнул Имаеши, присаживаясь на теплый табурет и брезгливо отодвигая запачканный красным стакан.  
\- Прости, опоздал. Из-за погоды самолет задержали, - покаялся он.  
\- Не то, чтобы я переживал.  
\- Эй, - досадливо бросил Вакамацу, ища его взгляд и не находя его; и тут же в сторону совсем другим голосом: - Двойной виски, пожалуйста.  
Бармен, смахнув один стакан, переместил на его место другой, девственно кристальный, истекающий пряным ароматом алкоголя. Вакамацу покатал его меж ладоней, сделал глоток. Было неловко. Имаеши наказывал его молчанием и отсутствием интереса. Вакамацу покосился на профиль с темнеющим аккуратным прямоугольником едва намеченных волосков рядом с ухом, провел взглядом по тонкой хромированной дужке очков к спрятанным за опущенными ресницами глазам и снова назад. Когда Имаеши стал зачесывать волосы наверх? Он впервые видел его таким, нет, на фотографии в журнале, припомнил Вакамацу, тоже была такая прическа. Но снимок там был маленьким и не производил должного впечатления. Живой Имаеши выглядел куда более пугающим и чужим. Воспоминание о снимке толкнуло заговорить.  
\- Поздравляю с выходом новой книги, - тепло сказал Вакамацу. - Критики в этот раз остались вполне довольны. И…, - он выдержал паузу, - в кои-то веки ты решился на интервью.  
\- Это не интервью, - поморщился Имаеши, доставая из кармана плаща пачку и вытягивая из нее сигарету, - скорее комментарий.  
\- Это больше, чем комментарий, - возразил Вакамацу под цоканье зажигалки. – С автором ты позволил неслыханную откровенность.  
\- Не знал, что в Шанхае продают «Синтё».  
Имаеши повернулся, в сторону пуская уголком рта дым, пристально взглянул в глаза Вакамацу. За тонкой рамкой очков чернели бездоньем глаза, от которых у Вакамацу опустились плечи.  
\- В Шанхае его не продают, - глухо сказал он.  
Имаеши кивнул.  
\- Не продают, - эхом откликнулся он. – Так сколько раз ты прилетал? – спросил он, но ответил сам: - Думаю, немало.  
Он отвернулся и помахал пальцами, показывая бармену повторить. Янтарный щелкающий льдом стакан почти сразу возник на лаковой столешнице, но Имаеши не обратил на него внимания.  
\- Откровенность, которая так тебя зацепила, неслучайной не была, - продолжал он, с чмоканьем рождая череду рыхлых дымных колец. – Парни вроде тебя, что читают «Никкей» и «Асахи», не берут в руки литературные журналы. Но ты все же увидел статью, - Имаеши хитро прищурился, - увидел и позвонил.  
\- Да ну, не верю, - мотнул головой Вакамацу. – Ты не решился бы на такое из-за меня. Только не ты, презирающий журналистов и критиков. Из тебя же все эти годы никто из них слова не мог вытянуть.  
\- Этот автор оказался убедительным, так что я даже забыл, что должен отказаться, - сказал Имаеши, на что Вакамацу украдкой стрельнул взглядом и наткнулся на смеющиеся глаза: – И, разумеется, это было из-за тебя. Четыре месяца ни одного звонка, пришлось идти на крайние меры, чтобы выпить с тобой виски.  
Вакамацу судорожно выдохнул. Они одновременно потянулись к стаканам: Имаеши сделал глоток, а Вакамацу все медлил, покачивая стакан. Лед робко позвякивал от каждого движения.  
\- Была причина, почему я не звонил, - наконец промолвил Вакамацу. – Я все же решился. Более того, должно было получиться, в этот раз я был готов. Думал, что наконец пересек черту, - он усмехнулся. - Досадно, что хватило мелочи, чтобы все снова обратилось в прах. Я все думаю, это ты сделал меня таким слабым или я изначально был таким?  
\- Я всего лишь научил тебя гулять по граням, - откликнулся Имаеши. - Порок всегда сильнее благородства. Насытиться им невозможно, даже когда думаешь, что все позади, наступает день, когда ты готов рвать себя на части от желания снова глотнуть чужого яда. Ты в полной мере прочувствовал это, правда? - Имаеши придвинулся ближе, змеились в улыбке тонкие губы. Голос стал воркующим, низким. - Стальные оковы похоти, сжигающие объятья клетки, кажется, что освободился от них, но потом вдруг становится мало воздуха, а кожу тянет пустота привычной жизни. Этот вакуум страшен, Кёске. Он перемалывает кости и мысли, не дает дышать, он толкает нас на странные поступки, причиняющие еще больше боли, но ведь невозможно устоять, да? Не можем - ни ты, ни я, - закончил он, выдыхая в ухо Вакамацу.  
Тот поморщился.  
\- Не верю, что ты не можешь. Скорее тебя все устраивает.  
\- Может и так. Устраивает, или мне просто нравится. - Имаеши откинулся назад, удушливый смех мазнул по губам. - Я думал о тебе, болел за тебя. Дерзость заслуживает почтения, - он подмигнул, помахал сигаретой, - но только если приносит победу, если заражаешься скорбью по утраченному, рано или поздно проиграешь, – кому как не тебе это знать? – Имаеши похоронил в пепельнице трупик сигарет, с напускной грустью заметил: - Жаль, что тебе снова не удалось.  
Он склонил голову набок, потянулся за стаканом, но Вакамацу, цокнув ногтями, пришпилил его запястье к столу.  
\- Я это знаю получше тебя, как и то, что поражение одного – триумф другого. Отдал бы тебе победу, но твои методы слишком пахнут отчаянием. Интервью, чтобы выпить со мной виски? Кого ты пытаешься обмануть?  
\- Ну-ну, не стоит тешить свою слабость моим отчаянием, решил ведь не я, - в прищуре глаз Имаеши блеснуло удовольствие. Он не стал выворачивать руку, наоборот, прижал ее плотнее, так, что под всей ладонью Вакамацу разбухало зудящее тепло чужой кожи. - Длинная цепь мыслей привела тебя сюда, а прочитанное в журнале – причина фальшивая. Если тебе хватит смелости, я с удовольствием выслушаю, почему на самом деле ты позвонил.  
\- Если ты хочешь меня этим уязвить, не стоит долго тянуть, - сглотнув, тяжело проговорил Вакамацу, но Имаеши рассмеялся ему в лицо.  
\- Я не собираюсь тебя уязвлять, Кёске, ты справляешься с этим куда лучше меня. В моих руках только веревка, нож - в твоих, но вместо того, чтобы резать ее, ты предпочитаешь вспарывать свое сердце. Что ж, мне остается только принимать такую жертву.  
Имаеши подтянул пальцы, костяшки проехались по внутренней стороне нависающей руки, и Вакамацу, будто обжегшись, отдернул руку. Имаеши поинтересовался:  
\- Отвык? Неужели снова придется тебя приручать?  
\- От клейма невозможно отвыкнуть, - возразил Вакамацу. – Его можно только стараться не замечать.  
\- Неужели? Тогда почему ты хочешь лишиться этой возможности?  
Вакамацу сглотнул и, будто зачарованный, приблизил лицо к Имаеши вплотную, в этот момент совершенно забывая о публике вокруг.  
\- Ты ведь сам знаешь, Шо, - прошептал он, - знаешь ведь ответ.  
Имаеши стер улыбку и глянул серьезно, вдумчиво, добираясь взглядом до дна изнанки души, где бесновалось сдерживаемое Вакамацу желание, потом резко отвернулся к бармену и бросил: «Счет!»  
У входа оба поклонились администратору, указавшей на большую корзину, укутанную зеленым пакетом, из макушки которой торчал лес рукоятей. Имаеши отщелкнул несколько.  
\- Как беспечно с твоей стороны не взять с собой зонт, - с улыбкой прошептал он, вытягивая свой – с изогнутой лаковой рукоятью.  
\- В Шанхае сегодня солнечно, - хмуро ответил, топтавшийся сзади Вакамацу.  
Улица приняла их в свои напитанные влагой объятья. Она дрожала мокрыми разноцветными огнями, захлебывалась фонтанами брызг из-под колес многочисленных такси. Клаксоны беспорядочно гудели, металлические реки текли по руслам узких улиц. Люди, спрятанные под одинаковыми зонтами, скользили черными тенями, проворно огибая тех, кто замедлялся напротив вывесок баров и кафе.  
Имаеши раскрыл зонт, и они влились в людской поток. Шли плечом к плечу по гладкому, словно черное стекло, асфальту, так и не сказав друг другу ни слова. Оказалось, в ненастье неприметные двери отелей привечали людей не меньше. Свободных комнат не было, пришлось доплатить, тогда их все же пустили.  
В маленькой угловой комнате на третьем этаже было прохладно и сухо. В воздухе разливался запах пустоты – видно, сюда редко селили посетителей. На широкой кровати и стенах танцевали отсветы рекламных вывесок. За окном приглушенно дышала улица.  
Имаеши зашарил в поисках выключателя, но тяжелая рука накрыла и сжала его кисть.  
\- Не надо, - сказал Вакамацу и толкнул его к стене.  
Он нашел тонкие губы, сразу прижал к ним свои, одновременно освобождаясь от пальто.  
\- Я скучал. Скучал по твоему рту, Шо.  
Прошептал и толкнулся языком в приоткрытую влажную щель, царапаясь об острую кромку зубов. Дыхание от восторга сбилось, но он протолкнул язык еще глубже и заключил шею в капкан пальцев, сжимая холодную кожу и проглатывая чужой возбужденный стон. Под ладонями сильно пульсировали яремные вены. Имаеши отвечал, поддаваясь напору и чувствительно сжимая Вакамацу за бока. Боль отрезвляла, но одновременно сильнее распаляла жадность, с которой Вакамацу терзал рот, твердый, совсем не женский, снова до невозможности привычный. Очки неприятно давили нос и щеку, под большими пальцами дрожал бугорок кадыка, душили горькие запахи туалетной воды и сигарет, - как же он по всему этому скучал.  
\- Одежда. Дай сниму, - выдохнул Вакамацу, на миг прерываясь, и принялся сдирать с себя рубашку.  
Имаеши снял очки и потянулся к лацканам плаща. Сбросил его под ноги, следом стянул пуловер, Вакамацу тут же потянулся к темнеющим соскам, одновременно воюя с неподдающимися запонками. Укусил, сверху сдавленно вскрикнули. По голове мазнула ладонь, забираясь в волосы, то ли отталкивая, то ли, наоборот, вжимая плотнее. Имаеши натужно дышал, выдавливая воздух через зубы, оттягивал волосы, направляя рот Вакамацу то к одному соску, то к другому.  
Член, сдавленный одеждой, ныл. Вакамацу стянул брюки вместе с нижним бельем, но не дал к себе притронуться, когда Имаеши потянулся рукой. Вместо этого оторвался от груди, рухнул перед Имаеши на колени. Провел носом по паху. Втянул воздух. Укусил натянутую ткань. Имаеши ахнул, конвульсивно дернулся, опустил глаза на светлую макушку, наблюдая, как Вакамацу расстегивает ширинку, как высвобождает член, как проводит языком по всей длине. Тихий смех завибрировал по стволу. Вакамацу откинул голову, сверкая белками глаз, скрещиваясь взглядами, одновременно его ладонь нырнула под напряженную мошонку, а губы нарочито медленно прижались к головке, пальцы натянули кожу около щели, язык втиснулся внутрь.  
Имаеши словно ударило током. Но Вакамацу отстранился, не давая кончить, снова потерся носом о паховые волоски. Потом резко и больно сжал ствол у основания и вобрал член сразу до конца. Он сосал быстро и жестко, как нравилось Имаеши, беря член на всю длину, беспощадно стискивая ртом и проходясь языком по головке. Каждый раз, когда она билась в горло, у Имаеши мутнело перед глазами и предоргазменный разряд бил по спине, но пережатый ствол продлевал пытку, заставляя подчиняться чужой воле. Не выдержав, Имаеши вцепился пальцами в вихры, не давая отстраниться, толкнул вперед бедра и постарался насадиться еще глубже. Вакамацу поперхнулся, вены на лбу вздулись, толстые нити слюней хлынули на обнаженные колени, щекочуще потекли на пол. Он убрал руки, уперев их в пол, и вытянул шею, позволяя Имаеши самому задать темп, и тот принял инициативу. Врывался в рот сильными жесткими толчками, не давая ни выдохнуть, ни сглотнуть, и Вакамацу осталось лишь, зажмурив глаза и как можно сильнее расслабив горло, терпеть эту обожаемую Имаеши пытку; в ушах шумело, словно издалека он слышал низкие хлюпающие звуки вперемешку с бессвязными стонами.  
Оргазм хлестнул по телу, заставляя Имаеши сложиться пополам. Вакамацу дрогнул, стиснул его бедра и начал судорожно глотать, стенки горла ритмично сжимали головку. Имаеши протяжно, в полный голос, застонал.  
Вакамацу отодвинулся, выпуская еще твердый член изо рта, и Имаеши тут же стек по стенке на груду сброшенной одежды. Сдвоенное тяжелое дыхание наполнило комнату. Вакамацу, стоя на четвереньках, облизывал губы и пальцами аккуратно массировал исходившее болью горло, в которое, казалось, затолкали большой тяжелый шар. Потом со стоном встал, шатаясь, подошел к кровати и рухнул спиной на покрывало. Имаеши стянул влажные от дождя и пота брюки, пошарил в карманах плаща. С шелестом выпали на пол пакетики презервативов, а следом тюбик любриканта. Имаеши сгреб их и швырнул на кровать. Следом поднялся сам и шагнул к распростертому Вакамацу.  
На губах Вакамацу застыла пряной горечью сперма. Имаеши слизнул вкус, лаская языком распухшие губы, то проникая внутрь рта, то лишь прикусывая кожу. Погладил кожу в испарине; путаясь пальцами в редких волосках на груди, спустился до пупка и ниже – погрузил руку в светлые лобковые волосы, сжал их, вызывая у Вакамацу мученический стон. Член каменно-твердый, налит кровью. Крепко обхватил ствол, провел вверх-вниз. Вакамацу захрипел в рот Имаеши, выгнулся, подстраиваясь под ласку. Плоть раскаляла ладонь.  
\- Ты скоро кончишь, - шепнул Имаеши.  
Вакамацу не ответил, только перехватил его руку, отводя ее от члена, и вдруг с силой перекатился, подминая Имаеши под себя.  
\- Какой проворный, - усмехнулся Имаеши, закидывая руки под голову и устраиваясь поудобнее.  
Он широко развел колени, приподнял бедра и потерся промежностью о Вакамацу. Тот зажмурился и, скрипнув зубами, процедил:  
\- Доиграешься, Шо.  
\- Прости-прости, - ухмыльнулся Имаеши, не думая прекращать.  
Вакамацу цапнул любрикант, щелкнул крышкой и перевернул тюбик над пахом Имаеши. Холодный гель потек по мошонке. Имаеши мелко задрожал и подавил желание сжаться.  
\- Неприятно? – спросил Вакамацу, отбрасывая тюбик.  
Имаеши замотал головой.  
Вакамацу усмехнулся и ввинтил палец в анус. Имаеши охнул:  
\- Больно.  
\- Вижу, - напряженно сказал Вакамацу, вставляя второй палец и разводя их внутри. – Совсем узко. Теряешь хватку, а, Шо?  
\- У тебя член сейчас взорвется, - прошептал Имаеши, - а ты языком треплешь.  
\- Ты еще не готов, могу порвать, - возразил Вакамацу, добавляя третий палец и стараясь как можно быстрее растянуть вход.  
\- Не возись со мной, как с девственником, - зло сказал Имаеши и, уперев пятки в спину Вакамацу, задвигался сам.  
Пальцы грубо мяли мышцы внутри, давили на стенки, Вакамацу не нежничал и не церемонился, был дерзок и нетерпелив. Прозорливый и циничный Имаеши выковал для себя идеального любовника, пристрастив Вакамацу к разнузданному, жесткому и откровенно порочному сексу. Сексу, который со временем спаял их прочнее любых уз.  
Не прекращая двигаться, Имаеши потянулся и нащупал резинки. Надорвав пакетик, приказал:  
\- Заканчивай.  
Вакамацу выдернул пальцы и выпрямился, ожидая, пока Имаеши натянет на его член презерватив.  
\- Сзади или спереди?  
Имаеши не ответил, но повернулся, встал на колени и уперся локтями в кровать. Вакамацу выдохнул, мысленно умоляя себя не кончить слишком быстро, развел ягодицы и вошел плавно и на всю длину.  
Член входил плотно и так глубоко, что, казалось, доставал до самого нутра. От каждого толчка поясницу разрывало болью, привычной и долгожданной, присыпанной пока еще редкими искрами наслаждения. Имаеши растворялся в ней, в паху вновь начало завязываться возбуждение. Зыбкое и далекое, оно покалывало кожу, набегало теплыми волнами, дурманило голову.  
Имаеши уткнулся макушкой в кровать и потянулся рукой к твердеющему члену. Сжал влажную головку, повел по стволу, впитывая сгущающееся сладкое напряжение и пьянея от собственной открытости и податливости.  
Скорость возросла, и Имаеши повело от исступленно бьющегося в его зад члена, от рук, до онемения стискивающих ягодицы, от хриплых стонов за спиной и зудящего жара между бедер. Вакамацу был единственный, кому он позволял проделывать подобное, и не зря, не зря, – ради этого жжения изнутри, затопляющего его пах, бедра и живот, текущего по ногам и спине, ради будоражащего чувства покорности перед распаленным самцом, берущего его так нетерпеливо и полно. Имаеши безотчетно толкнулся назад, изогнулся сильнее, раскрываясь перед Вакамацу, словно желая вобрать его целиком.  
Вакамацу застыл, потом низко, по-звериному, зарычал, схватил Имаеши за волосы и дернул на себя. Он впился зубами в затылок, крепко прикусывая соленую кожу, вбиваясь еще быстрее. Имаеши закричал от боли и удовольствия. В паху плеснуло жидким огнем, и по телу снова покатился оргазм. Вакамацу сзади дернулся раз, другой, глухо застонал в шею, кончая глубоко внутри. Подрубленный последовавшим за разрядкой бессилием он рухнул на Имаеши, распластывая его под собой, и лежал так какое-то время, пока приглушенное недовольное рычание, все более явственное, не достигло онемевшего разума. Тогда он послушно скатился, свесился с кровати и, потянувшись к одежде, нашарил в кармане брюк пачку сигарет.  
\- Хоть бы резинку снял, - заметил Имаеши, краем пододеяльника отирая заляпанный спермой живот  
Вакамацу сел рядом по-турецки и закурил. По комнате поплыл белесый дым. Имаеши сам стянул презерватив и покачал перед лицом.  
\- Много, - довольно сказал он.  
\- Хватит разглядывать.  
Вакамацу выхватил презерватив и, завязав его узлом, бросил на пол, потом вложил сигарету в губы Имаеши и, поднявшись, распечатал бутылку воды. Выпил сразу половину, протянул Имаеши.  
Они обменялись - Имаеши глотал воду, Вакамацу докуривал сигарету.  
\- На сколько ты прилетел?  
\- Самолет через четыре часа.  
\- Правда? Это все ради меня?  
\- Ради встречи с тобой, - подтвердил Вакамацу и в порыве послеоргазменной нежности провел пальцами по лбу Имаеши, убирая мокрые волосы. - Я четыре месяца думал, как буду трахать тебя.  
Тот мотнул головой, некрасиво оскалился.  
\- Не лги, ты четыре месяца думал, как будешь расставаться со мной.  
Вакамацу оперся коленом на кровать и легонько толкнул Имаеши на спину.  
\- Я много о чем думал, - не стал спорить он, оседлав бедра Имаеши и потянувшись к его губам. Одарил сигаретным поцелуем, спустился ниже. Провел языком по уху и яремной вене, оставляя холодящие следы.  
Имаеши из-под приоткрытых век наблюдал, как Вакамацу принялся покусывать его за его соски, но разморенное после двух оргазмов тело не отвечало. Он приподнял Вакамацу за подбородок, отрывая от груди, и надавил большим пальцем на искусанные губы. Вакамацу смотрел настороженно. Имаеши улыбнулся и скользнул пальцами ему в рот. Прошелся по острию зубов, погладил язык. Вакамацу сглотнул и вобрал пальцы глубже.  
\- Тебе всегда мало, да, Кёске? – прошептал Имаеши.  
Вакамацу тряхнул головой и подался чуть вперед. Он сосал пальцы, наблюдая из-под прикрытых глаз и едва слышно постанывая. Имаеши начал засаживать быстрее, давя подушечкой большого пальца в подбородок и во все глаза глядя, как летают пальцы меж мокрых губ, как щедро текут по руке слюни. Вакамацу заерзал. Имаеши сдавил головку его члена, с нажимом потер все еще сочащуюся щель, причиняя боль, но Вакамацу лишь сильнее стиснул рот и так глубоко втянул пальцы, что их кончики царапнули еще болящее горло.  
\- Хорошо, - одобрил Имаеши. - Натренировался.  
Он с хлюпаньем выдернул пальцы и, обхватив Вакамацу за шею, потянул на себя, начал грубо целовать. Вакамацу потерся о бедра, толкаясь членом в руку Имаеши, тихо застонал, но Имаеши резко отпихнул его, скидывая с себя, и, извернувшись, сам уселся сверху.  
\- Значит, четыре часа, - сказал он, скользя ягодицами по члену Вакамацу. – Этого достаточно, чтобы сделать с тобой что угодно.  
\- Ты уже делаешь что угодно, – задыхаясь от возбуждения, выдавил Вакамацу.  
Красный, потный и растрепанный; рот мученически сжат, неослабевающим желанием кричит лицо. Сложно контролировать инстинкты, невозможно их подавлять, но зато как сладко довлеть над чужими. Имаеши приподнялся и с ходу нанизался на член. Анус вспыхнул болью, потекшей вверх по позвоночнику, но Имаеши лишь сильней закусил губу, подвигал бедрами, словно примериваясь, а потом сорвался.  
\- Шо, ты идиот, - выстонал между толчками Вакамацу. – Так сразу, без резинки.  
Но Имаеши не сбавил темп, наоборот, злорадно исказил губы, обвил пальцами шею Вакамацу, задвигался еще быстрее. Трение было слишком сильным, смазки не хватало, скоро обоим будет очень больно, но Вакамацу должен помнить его, ощущать, когда сядет в свой самолет, пусть даже сам Имаеши будет приходить в себя несколько дней. Вакамацу засипел, когда пальцы стиснули гортань, врезался ногтями в каменные мышцы ягодиц, но Имаеши только блаженно выдохнул, нисколько не ослабляя нажима; мутные капли срывались с его подбородка, беспорядочно летели на лицо, грудь. Кожа члена, стискиваемая мышцами, начала гореть, в удовольствие примешалась боль, Имаеши мстил то ли за очередную попытку сбежать, то ли за малодушное возвращение. Вакамацу послушно принимал, но когда истязание стало невыносимым, рванул руки прочь от горла, сам дернулся вперед, прихватил зубами лоснящийся потом сосок, - донеслось мимолетное стенание, - и снова боль и наслаждение от конвульсивно содрогающегося ануса вокруг плоти. Имаеши откинулся на выпрямленные руки, задвигался вслед размашистым толчкам с каким-то бездумным отчаянием; грудь выгнута, податливо жмется к захлебывающемуся дыханием рту Вакамацу. Тело Имаеши тяжелое, мокрое, пальцы все соскальзывают с бедер, не дают выдержать желаемую скорость, да и сам Вакамацу на переделе: нет воздуха, нет сил и мыслей, сердце полощется в животе, скребется чудовищное напряжение в спине.  
\- Сильнее, - невнятно прохрипел Имаеши и, цапнув затылок, втиснул лицо плотнее.  
Вакамацу, бессознательно подчиняясь его воле, сжал челюсть, и тут же над ухом зашелся протяжный крик. Мученически жарко полыхнуло в чреслах, лишая света и сознания, отбрасывая в примитивную муть оргазма, короткую эйфорию вне этого мира, живот облило теплым, навалился Имаеши, увлекая назад, и Вакамацу рухнул на спину. В ухо врывались громкие судорожные вдохи, ноздри забило влажными колкими волосами, тело мертвое, неподъемное, но Вакамацу блаженно улыбнулся, едва двигая руками, подтянул их на ходящую ходуном спину, прижал к себе. Имаеши жалобно всхлипнул, но остался нем. По мошонке потекло семя, защипало, - первый признак возвращения чувствительности, но слишком лениво было что-то менять в спаявшей их истоме.  
Вакамацу поглаживал спину и медленно оседал в засасывающую топь сна, когда Имаеши дрогнул и приподнялся над ним. Глаза помятые, рассеянные, в частоколе ссохшихся волос, смотрят насквозь, странно глубокое лицо, согретое близостью, невероятно откровенное в этот миг. Вакамацу залюбовался, обласкал ответным взглядом, но Имаеши только фыркнул, хлестнув клочком воздуха, и, мелко-мелко перебирая руками, освободился от объятий. Он устроился на бедрах Вакамацу и почесал живот. Распухающий багровый сосок вызвал короткое недовольное цыканье. Вакамацу открыл рот, но споткнулся о красноречивый взгляд, сглотнул извинение. Имаеши зашарил глазами по кровати. Бутылка на краю, в гребнях покрывала, как еще не упала, неподалеку сигаретная пачка ловит тусклые лучи рекламы. Чиркнула зажигалка, расточая призрачное шуршание, зажглась сигарета. Имаеши, щурясь от удовольствия, втянул дым, неуклюже открыл бутылку, сделал маленький глоток, протянул Вакамацу. Тот допил.  
Откинувшись на локтях и морщась время от времени, он некоторое время наблюдал, как Имаеши сосредоточенно выписывает по его животу застывающим семенем иероглифы, потом спросил:  
\- Ты ведь спал с кем-то эти четыре месяца?  
Имаеши остро взглянул на него. Выпустив белесый завиток, потер пальцем переносицу.  
\- Не так часто, как ты воображаешь.  
Сквозь голос прорвался смешок. Имаеши слез и сел рядом, поджав под себя ноги, в сером воздухе гуляло раскаленное жало сигареты.  
Вакамацу повернулся на живот, поерзал, в надежде ослабить неприятно тянущие ощущения на животе, но ожидаемо не преуспел в этом. Тогда он смял под грудью подушку, ладонью подпер висок.  
\- С кем?  
\- Правда, хочешь знать? – спросил Имаеши и, дождавшись кивка, задумчиво начал перечислять: - Молодой, светловолосый, податливый. Не слишком опытный, хотя способный.  
\- У тебя мания на светлые волосы?  
\- Возможно, - рассеянно улыбнулся Имаеши, затягиваясь. Подумал. Потом признал: – Пожалуй, он, и правда, похож на юного тебя. Хорошая замена должна получиться со временем.  
Вакамацу приподнялся на локте:  
\- Ты серьезно?  
\- Нет, - Имаеши протянул руку, взлохматил присохшие ко лбу вихры, но Вакамацу тут же дернулся, уходя от щенячьей ласки. Тогда он подался вперед и потянул Вакамацу за шею к себе, потираясь о лоб лбом. – Тебе есть чем гордиться, Кёске, и мне тоже. Никому не заменить тебя, ты мой шедевр, к сожалению, законченный. Хотя, оказывается, нет ничего тоскливее, чем любоваться на шедевры.  
Вакамацу вскинул брови. Приняв наполовину подточенную сигарету, он сбросил пушистый валик на пол и впустил едкую горечь в горло.  
\- Что-то не похоже на комплимент.  
\- Так и есть.  
Имаеши выложил зубными следами цепь от ключицы до мочки, потерся носом о щетинистый прямоугольник волос рядом с ухом, протянул влажный путь по шершавому краю челюсти, добираясь до подбородка, и вверх ко рту, где из кривящегося угла вилась чадящая нить дымка. Стало неудобно держать голову запрокинутой, Вакамацу отпустил подушку и сел.  
\- Тогда что ты делаешь сейчас здесь? Умираешь со скуки? – натянуто спросил он.  
Имаеши рассмеялся в смрадные губы, облизнув верхнюю, а потом сразу принялся за нижнюю, оттопыренную в недовольстве. Непонятно пробормотал:  
\- Я жду.  
Он оторвался от лица и спустился ниже, к доступной теперь груди. Вакамацу откинулся на локти, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда слишком прикусывали и так изможденные ласками соски. Сигарета в зубах окончательно иссякла, и он щелчком отправил ее в пасть мусорной корзины. Потом, сунув руку под голову, растянулся на кровати, поднял глаза вверх. Потолок в этой крохотной комнате был низким и казался сотканным из десятков шевелящихся вуалевых полотнищ. Влажный мускусный запах источала кровать. Вакамацу покосился на окно: за ним все шипела замученная дождем ночь.  
\- Шо, - позвал Вакамацу, - отпусти меня.  
Имаеши замер. Понимающий взгляд блеснул снизу, из-под ресниц. Пауза, потом долгий вздох, искусанные губы вытянулись в тонкую насмешливую полоску.  
\- А я и не держу.  
Вакамацу открыл рот, силясь сказать, но умолк, вдруг робея под тяжелым, гнетущим взглядом, Имаеши покачал головой.  
\- Глупец, ты все же перешел черту, - тихо сказал он. – Убеди только в этом свое тело.  
Он поднялся, гибкий и худой, и, скользнув на пол, принялся доставать из разбросанной кучи свою одежду.  
\- Уходишь? – изумленно вопросил Вакамацу, поднимаясь с кровати. – Так сразу?  
\- Не говори, как целка, - поморщился Имаеши, выворачивая штанины.  
Вакамацу метнулся вперед, нависая над краем кровати. В глазах удивление. Имаеши натянул белье и брюки.  
\- Чего ты всполошился-то? - протянул он. - Последние полгода все шло к разрыву. Думал, я не замечаю твоих трепыханий между желанием и долгом? На твоих весах моя задница все же оказалась легче брачных обетов, - Имаеши потер переносицу большим пальцем. – Ты так наивно всегда прячешь кольцо, надеясь не задеть моих чувств, неужели думаешь, полоска металла способна хоть на что-то повлиять?  
Вакамацу опустил ноги на пол, сел, складывая локти на коленях.  
\- Не способна, - послушно откликнулся он. – И не в кольце дело, даже не в моем браке. Я просто пытаюсь ослабить зависимость. Еще со школы мы так вросли друг в друга, что я не вижу жизни, когда тебя нет рядом. Но ведь так неправильно, Шо. Ты ведь можешь, я тоже должен существовать отдельно от тебя.  
\- Должен… - кивнул Имаеши. - Если не хочешь мучиться, - продолжил он, прислоняясь к стене и складывая руки на груди. - Обвини меня. Ведь это я когда-то стянул твои ноги перевязью своей порочности, своего тщеславия и своей жадности. Я забавлялся, когда ты пытался сбежать, стоило шутливо ослабить хватку, а потом предсказуемо возвращался. Даже женщина тебя не смогла изменить, - Имаеши ухмыльнулся, - она проиграла всего через неделю после свадьбы, что за чудесная нелепость.  
Он оторвался от стены и подошел к сгорбленному Вакамацу. Обняв лицо ладонями, приподнял его и с чужеродной нежностью тихо сказал:  
\- Ты мое творение, Кёске, от которого я собираюсь отказаться. Когда тебе некуда будет вернуться, останется возложить свои низменные желания на алтарь ответственности, и это будет хорошая жертва.  
Вакамацу, расширив глаза, глядел вверх, потом с силой вцепился пальцами в запястья, но Имаеши печально покачал головой, и руки безвольно опали на кровать, а в следующий момент Вакамацу лишился тепла ладоней. Одеревенев от напряжения, он молча наблюдал, как Имаеши натянул пуловер и сразу же словно сросся с полутьмой комнаты, растворился в сизости ее стен. Волосы, беспорядочно разметанные по лбу, вернули его прежнего, а лишенные очков, обнаженные, глаза добавили лицу мягкость, бархатную домашность. Можно было бесконечно уговаривать себя, что та пропасть, в которую Вакамацу столкнул себя, таит пока еще неоцененное, до конца неосознанное счастье, что он не лишает, а заменяет, и пусть неравноценно, но правильно; но все же ожидание и неотвратимость страшной для души жизни впереди стискивали мысли, забивали горло немыми криками. Имаеши поднял плащ, повертел, вывернул рукав, и это будничное движение, на которое Вакамацу раньше не обратил бы внимания, вдруг ясно провело границу между сейчас и завтра. Их мир заканчивал существование, все принадлежащие Вакамацу кажущиеся непреклонными решения ссохлись и пропали, потому как теперь вел другой человек, тот, который не умел делать полушагов.  
Вакамацу поднялся с кровати.  
\- Шоичи, - позвал он. Тот обернулся - лицо Вакамацу искривлено, глаза, как у больного пса. – Я не смогу. Эти месяцы были адом, я был мертв там, и когда прилетал, не жил тоже.  
Он обнял шею ладонями. Имаеши оставил плащ, подошел к нему вплотную и посмотрел снизу вверх.  
\- Когда-то, - негромко заговорил он, – я допустил ошибку, которая сначала показалась мне очень мелкой, неважной. Но эта ошибка привела к неожиданным последствиям. Ты помнишь, как он случился? Надлом, от которого мы оба пошли трещинами. Тогда родилась малышка Хитоми. Я до сих пор временами гадаю, на кого она похожа. Обычно это зависит от настроения. Иногда на тебя, это легко, я знаю твое лицо до мелочей, но иногда она берет черты внешности твоей жены, это интереснее, ведь тогда она каждый раз меняется. У писателей хорошее воображение, так что не стоит труда представить твою дочь, бегущую в школу, твою жену, подающую тебе портфель вместе с прощальным поцелуем и пожеланием хорошо потрудиться на благо семьи. Эта игра совсем безобидная, давно потерявшая новизну и привкус отчаяния. Однако я уже наигрался. До нового надлома ведь остались считанные недели. Я знаю, Кёске, знаю, что Михо скоро родит. Советую к этому времени освободиться от меня, все же пороки плохо ладят с улыбкой ребенка.  
Вакамацу сглотнул, всматриваясь в печальную черноту глаз.  
\- Знаешь, - неуверенно повторил он, будто пробуя слово на вкус. – Поэтому, да?  
\- Именно, - соврал Имаеши, ласково проводя ладонью по дуге щеки. – Только поэтому, - и убрал руку. - Прими душ перед самолетом.  
Вакамацу кивнул. Опустив голову, обошел Имаеши и послушно отправился в ванную. Его шатало.  
\- Эй, - окликнул Имаеши, когда тот обхватил ледяной шарик дверной ручки. Вакамацу быстро повернулся. Имаеши стоял, сунув руки в карманы, и, как показалось Вакамацу, счастливо улыбался, - я не жалею, что это произошло только сейчас.  
Сил хватило только на то, чтобы кивнуть в ответ.  
Вакамацу шагнул в темноту ванны, замер, облепленный темнотой, потом запоздало отшатнулся назад, нашаривая выключатель. Вода полилась ледяная, чреватая плохими последствиями из-за его непривычной к такой температуре кожи, но холод чувствовался где-то в отдалении, там же, где и чувство времени, усталость и облегчение от неизбежно свершившегося.  
На квадрате кафеля впереди все возникал черно-белый, словно негатив, отпечаток силуэта, стоящего посреди комнаты. Вакамацу провел ребром ладони по мокрой глади, стряхивая капли и это долгоиграющее наваждение.  
Когда он вышел, комната была ожидаемо пуста. Окно при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось довольно грязным, гости, и правда, не часто баловали эти стены посещением. Сквозь гнетуще розовый свет, плотную завесу миллионов пыльных крапинок и залитое дождевыми слезами стекло Вакамацу разглядел черную фигуру на углу тротуара. Совершенно определенные жесты, Вакамацу метнулся взглядом на постель, там ли сигаретная пачка, не увидел, повернулся обратно, больно вжавшись лбом в прозрачную твердь. Сердце, словно расшатанное, стучало без какого-либо ритма. Лица не разглядеть, человек отвернулся, но одежда та самая, длинный темный плащ, зонт в руке откинут, не боится намокнуть или не то состояние, чтобы думать об этом. Если поторопиться, будет достаточно минуты, чтобы оказаться с ним рядом. Вакамацу схватился за обернутое вокруг талии полотенце. Человек отбросил сигарету и, попятившись, поймал тонкую женскую фигурку, влетевшую в его объятия. По асфальту потек мигающий размытый желтый свет невидимого отсюда автомобиля. Пара сблизилась на мгновение лицами и, обхватив друг друга руками, направилась в отель, из окна которого на третьем этаже тайно взирал на них закончивший свой сеанс посетитель.


End file.
